Loin de vous, je dois vivre
by Vengeresse
Summary: « La mort est sûrement plus douce que vivre une vie sans toi… »


**Me voilà partie dans une lancée ce soir ! ! Je suis en feu,lol, j'ai publiée la suite de**_ "Ce qu'il restera de nous" , _**un one-shot sur Remus inspiré d'une chanson d'Isabelle Boulay intitulé **_"Je voudrais" _**et me revoici avec mon tout premier one-shot que j'ai écrit la semaine passé seulement**, _"Loin de vous, je dois vivre..."_

**(Ça me fait pas de savoir comment publier une histoire sur ! )**

**Moi je le trouve triste, quand même, mais je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, je trouve que j'ai pas vraiment transmis les émotions comme il faut. M'enfin, à vous de voir ! ! **

**_Enjoy ! ;-)_ **

_**Vengeresse...**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Loin de vous, je dois vivre...**  
  
La neige tombait délicatement sur le sol. Le soleil était voilé, la nuit tombait peu à peu. Hermione était assise dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. En ce début de novembre, le froid était mordant. La sorcière grelottait;elle avait omis d'enfiler son manteau et de prendre une écharpe avant de sortir. Sur le moment, sa douleur la tenait au chaud mais maintenant, elle lui glaçait le sang.  
  
Ils étaient tous partis dormir. Accablés de fatigue par la bataille où ils avaient triomphés. Ils avaient gagnés une bataille, certes, mais pas la guerre. La victoire avait un terrible prix. Hermione prit sa tête entre ses mains tâchés de sang.  
  
« Son sang . »  
  
La jeune femme avait vu tant d'horreurs en une seule journée qu'elle doutait de pouvoir un jour dormir sans rêver aux images de mort qui la hantait. Seamus, fier combattant, qui succombait à un jet de lumière verte. Lavande, qu'elle avait vu se faire violer par un mangemort qui avait la même carrure que ce scélérat de Draco Malfoy. Neville, qui allait peut-être perdre sa jambe droite. Maugrey, qui avait offert à son visage une nouvelle cicatrice ornementale. Et la liste s'allongeait, cruelle et sans merci. Et tout en haut, un nom qui n'aurait jamais du s'y trouver, pas si tôt, pas comme ça. Un nm qui était destiné à vivre passionnément, à mordre dans la vie à pleine dent, à l'image de son propriétaire.  
  
« Ron... »  
  
Elle avait prononcé son prénom instinctivement, impulsivement. Si le garçon lui avait apprit quelque chose, c'était bien d'agir sous ses impulsions. La posée et réfléchie Hermione Granger était chose du passé. Certes, elle était toujours beaucoup plus sérieuse que la majorité des jeunes de son âge, mais elle avait apprit à saupoudrer dans sa vie un brin de folie, grâce à son géant roux. À travers ses pleurs, elle ria doucement des souvenirs qu'elle chérirait à présent de lui, puisque c'était tout ce qu'il lui reste désormais.  
  
En première année, avec le troll et l'échiquier géant de Mc Gonagall. Même à 11 ans, elle savait que leur relation serait particulière. En deuxième année, quand il avait vomit des limaces en tentant de la défendre et toute l'inquiétude qu'elle avait ressentit durant sa pétrification, ne sachant pas s'il était mort ou pire, renvoyé. Elle se souvenait de leur grosse dispute à propos de leurs animaux domestiques quand ils avaient treize ans, et aussi de leur réconciliation. Elle se souvenait nettement de la bouffée de terreur qu'elle avait eut quand Sirius avait traîné son ami ( il n'était que son ami, à l'époque) sous le Saule Cogneur. Elle avait aussi réalisé qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Ron, autrement qu'une sœur peut aimer son frère. Un seul souvenir embrumait son esprit quand elle songeait à l'année qu'ils avaient vécus deux ans auparavant. Le bal de Noël. Oh bien sûr, Viktor était très gentil, mais était-ce la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter son invitation au bal ? Assurément, non. La cuisante jalousie qu'elle entretenait envers cette vélane de pacotille qu'était Fleur Delacour, l'envie de faire réagir le jeune homme, le provoqué étaient des réponses beaucoup plus vraies.  
  
Et elle avait réussit. Ron avait toujours gardé une profonde rancune teintée de jalousie pour le bulgare, qui était mort quelques mois plus tôt. Il s'était suicidé pour ne pas rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Elle avait été très attristé par la nouvelle. Krum était, à défaut d'être son amoureux, resté un ami très cher pour la sorcière. Mais sa peine n'égalait en rien ce qu'elle éprouvait présentement.  
  
« La mort est sûrement plus douce que vivre une vie sans toi. »  
  
En relevant la tête, elle le revit devant les buts vides, tantôt ridiculisé par la chanson impitoyable des Serpentards, puis croulant sous l'admiration de tous après avoir fait raflé la coupe au Gryffondors.  
  
« Weasley est notre roi ... Weasley est mon roi ... Weasley n'est plus... »  
  
Ses sanglots se muèrent en une longue plainte. Pourquoi diable était-il parti si vite? Lui qui lui avait juré qu'il resterait à ses côtés à jamais, lui qui lui avait offert un amour inconditionnel. Elle regarda la petite bague qui étincelait à son annulaire gauche. Son anneau de fiançailles. Elle sentit des larmes glisser sur ses joues, encore. Ils s'aimaient, ils filaient le bonheur parfait, malgré les temps sombres, malgré la guerre et la menace constante qui pesait sur eux. Il l'avait aimé au point d'encaisser à sa place le vicieux sortilège qu'il l'avait tué.  
  
« Pourquoi es-tu mort à ma place? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé vivre, alors que tu savais bien que je n'y arriverais pas? Comment as-tu pu te sacrifié pour moi, Ron ? Tu es égoïste. Tu as laissé la mort t'emmené loin de moi, elle aurait du me prendre à ta place. Je n'en valais tellement pas la peine...Et maintenant que cette bataille est fini, ma seule envie est de te retrouvé, où que tu sois... »  
  
Elle se leva brusquement. Pourquoi ne pas aller le rejoindre, après tout ? Ils seraient bien, tous les deux, au paradis. Ils veilleraient sur les enfants qu'auraient Harry et Ginny. Au rythme qu'allait leur relation, Harry et Ginny junior ne tarderait pas à naître ! Elle observa avec une lueur de folie l'herbe qui s'étendait plus bas, aux pieds des gradins. Elle s'imaginait très bien se jeter vers l'étendu verdâtre, faire le saut de l'ange, goûté à la sensation du vol qui l'avait toujours effrayé, avant de quitter cette vie maudite qui se traçait pour elle, sans autre porte de sortie que la mort.  
  
Elle ne voulait plus être adulte. Elle ne voulait plus grandir, elle ne voulait plus vieillir, si cela signifiait de souffrir. Hermione aurait même souhaité ne jamais avoir eu ses pouvoirs, si elle aurait su qu'ainsi, Ron vivrait encore. Au fond, s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, s'ils n'avaient pas appris à se connaître et à s'aimer, il serait encore là. Elle était prête à renoncer à elle-même pour un seul autre baiser de son amoureux, pour une dernière étreinte des bras puissants de son rouquin préféré.  
  
Ses pleurs qui avaient cessés pendant qu'elle imaginait avec jouissance sa mort reprirent subitement. Elle l'avait oublié. Elle avait oublié l'existence sournoise du petit être qui grandissait en elle depuis peu de temps, petit être qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné d'être en elle avant la semaine passée. Un petit être qui ne connaîtrait jamais son père, et qui grandirait avec une mère tourmenté par son compagnon disparu. Elle se rappelait la fierté dans la voix de Ron quand il avait annoncé à Harry qu'il allait être papa. Comment allait-elle pouvoir élever un enfant dans cette guerre sanguinaire? Avec Ron, cela lui avait parut possible, faisable, voire même agréable. Mais sans lui, tout s'écroulait, tout se démantibulait. Tout devenait rien.  
  
La jeune femme se rassit sur l'estrade. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas quand la dernière preuve tangible de son amour sommeillait tranquillement, innocemment , au fond d'elle.  
  
Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta; elle n'avait pas senti une présence près d'elle. Quand elle leva les yeux pour voir de qui il s'agissait, elle pensa fortement qu'elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit devant elle, surtout pas dans l'état respectif dans lequel il se trouvait, et dans lequel elle-même se trouvait.  
  
« Je t'ai apporté ton manteau, tu vas attrapé froid sinon...Et ce n'est sûrement pas bon pour le bébé. »  
  
Hermione revêtit le manteau sans un mot. Une boule serrait sa gorge, elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait petit à petit.  
  
Harry s'assit lui aussi sur l'estrade, près de la future maman. Elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu deux des trois personnes qui me retiennent sur Terre. »  
  
Il était plus lasse que jamais, encore plus lasse qu'à la mort de Sirius. Hermione ne pensait pas l'avoir vu plus triste qu'à cet instant.  
  
Il reprit la parole.  
  
« Ron...Il était bien plus qu'un ami, tu sais. Bien plus que mon meilleur ami. C'était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu. C'était, et c'est toujours, la personne qui me connaissait le mieux. Mon complice à la vie, et maintenant, dans la mort. Je serai mort à sa place, sans hésiter. Je me serai jeté devant lui, juste pour que vous continuez à vivre votre histoire. Il ne méritait pas ça... »  
  
L'accalmie dans laquelle était la jeune femme depuis l'arrivée d'Harry laissa place à un sentiment de vide intérieur immense. Harry s'était mis à sangloter et Hermione sentait des larmes couler le long de son visage déformé par la peine. Elle les laissa couler, elle ne se sentait plus assez forte pour les cacher.  
  
« Moi aussi, Harry. Moi aussi, je serai morte pour lui. Je ne sais pas si je réussirais à vivre de nouveau normalement. C'est ma faute. Il est mort pour me protéger. Je devrais être parmi les étoiles en ce moment, j'aurais du mourir, pas lui. C'est terrible Harry, il est mort pour moi. Je n'en valais pas la peine...Il me laisse seule, sans rien, sans son amour...Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de ... »  
  
« Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas dire, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu voudrais qu'il soit mort en vain ? C'est ce que tu veux, qu'il ait trépassé pour te voir le rejoindre dès la première occasion? Je le connaissais mieux que personne, mieux que toi si cela est seulement possible, et je suis certain qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde avant de se sacrifié. Si tu étais morte alors qu'il aurait pu l'empêché, il se serait lancé un Avada tout de suite après. Il t'aimait trop pour continuer à vivre sans toi. Il a préféré partir, ne lui en veux pas. »  
  
Le jeune homme s'était levé et il surplombait Hermione par toute sa grandeur. Elle se surprit à penser comme il était devenu puissant, depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était en colère, il était vraiment en colère. Et elle, elle était effrayé. Elle cessa de pleurer net, elle avait peur qu'il ne la frappe. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, jamais Harry ne pourrait la frapper. Elle se tassa un peu, puis elle répliqua faiblement. Elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger pour rien !  
  
« Comme s'il pensait que sa mort ne m'affecterais pas... »  
  
« Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu comprend ce que je veux dire. »  
  
En regardant le joyau à son doigt, elle acquiesça de la tête. Jamais Ron n'aurait accepté qu'il vive et elle non. Elle était sa raison de vivre, il lui avait confié cette tâche en la demandant en mariage.  
  
En voyant que son amie se résignait, Harry s'adoucit. Il se rassit près d'elle, se calmant et se morigénant mentalement de s'être énervée après elle. Elle ne méritait pas de subir ses foudres, elle avait déjà été électrocuté plus tôt.  
  
Une question s'immisça dans l'esprit de la jeune sorcière qui regardait le survivant songer. Poussé par une curiosité impulsive, elle demande à Harry se qui l'interrogeait.  
  
« Et qui est cette autre personne? »  
  
Elle ne croyait pas que Seamus, bien que les deux hommes fussent amis, était une raison de vivre pour son ami.  
  
Il soupira et se tourna vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
« Elle est morte il y a à peine vingt minutes. Une stupide hémorragie interne. Elle survit à des Doloris déchaînés, mais elle meurt d'une raison moldue. Quelle ironie... »  
  
Hermione ferma les yeux, ne pouvant supporter de voir autant de peine, de douleur et de haine dans les émeraudes de son ami. Elle ne pensait plus avoir de larmes à verser, mais c'était avant d'apprendre cette nouvelle.  
  
Ginny, la douce mais enflammée Ginny. Ginny, la sorcière au cœur gros comme un paquebot, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, sa sœur. Elle avait pensé pouvoir sortir des ténèbres dans lesquels elle se voyait s'enlisé depuis la mort de Ron, mais elle la perdait, elle aussi.  
  
Le vide en elle s'élargit considérablement.  
  
« Elle m'a donné ça pour toi. »  
  
Harry sortit de sa poche une boucle d'oreille. Deux cœurs qui pendaient constituaient entièrement le bijou. Un grand et un petit, reliés par un fin et minuscule anneau, tout en argent.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant ce que lui tendait le jeune homme. D'une main tremblante, elle le prit.  
  
« Un grand et un petit, toi et moi Mione. Et ils s'entremêlent, ils se complètent... »  
  
« C'est ce qu'elle a dit avant de me chasser de l'infirmerie. Elle tenait à mourir seule... »  
  
Hermione ressentit une grande tendresse pour sa meilleure amie. Elles avaient achetées ses boucles d'oreilles ensemble à Pré-Au-Lard en sixième année. Elles se les prêtaient régulièrement puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule paire au moment de l'achat. Bien qu'Hermione en ait revus des identiques des centaines de fois depuis, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de s'en acheter une paire bien à elle, elle se sentait trop privilégiée de partager quelque chose avec Ginny. La jeune femme voyait que Harry se sentait exclus par sa fiancée, mais elle comprenait pourquoi Ginny l'avait chassé. La jeune Weasley avait toujours été forte, elle avait toujours affronté tout seule, pour elle la mort n'était qu'une autre épreuve qu'elle voulait vivre dans la solitude, cette cruelle amie qu'elle avait connu mieux que tous depuis sa première année.  
  
« Elle ne voulait pas que tu souffres de la voir partir, Harry . Si toi tu connaissais Ron comme le fond de ta poche, c'est pareil pour moi et Ginny. Elle était fière, elle ne voulait pas que tu la vois dans la faiblesse. Elle voulait que tu te rappelles les meilleurs moments avec elle, pas un celui-là. »  
  
« Je sais bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que je souffres...Mais elle m'a fait souffrir à un point tel en ne m'autorisant pas à rester près d'elle... »  
  
Sa voix se brisa et il étreignit sans préavis Hermione. Il la pressa contre lui et elle répondit à sa caresse, elle avait elle aussi besoin d'un câlin. Elle sentait que sa peine fusionnait avec celle de Harry, cela la réconfortait un peu et elle ressentit le besoin de partager le fond de ses pensées avec lui.  
  
« Ron...Ron est mort dans mes bras... »  
  
Elle avait murmuré, sa voix était à peine audible, mais Harry comprit comment la jeune femme souffrait, cent fois plus que lui. Il remercia mentalement Ginny pour sa décision. Il saisissait pourquoi elle tenait à ce qu'il parte. Harry savait que son amie devait se confier, elle en avait besoin, mais il savait aussi que ses confidences seraient douloureuses, qu'elles les déchireraient tous les deux. Il l'encouragea à parler en relâchant son étreinte et en se mettant en position pour l'écouter.  
  
« Quand il s'est écroulé par terre, j'ai lancé l'Impardonnable à Lestrange, j'ose espérer qu'elle est morte ... (Harry secoua négativement la tête). Aucune importance puis que je vais la tuer. Enfin, peu importe. Je nous ais protégé, avec un sort, je ne sais plus lequel, mais aucun mangemort n'a pu nous atteindre. Ensuite...Ensuite...J'ai voulu le guérir, mais il a refusé. Il disait que je devais gardé ma force rester en vie, pour qu'on reste en vie, le petit et moi. Je voyais bien qu'il allait mourir si je n'intervenais pas, même s'il me répétait que tout irait bien. Je lui ai quand même lancé un sort de guérison, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné...Et tu sais que quand un sort de guérison n'agit pas, c'est qu'il est trop tard. La vie avait déjà commencé à le quitter. Alors je l'ai prit dans mes bras...Et je l'ai bercé, en lui remémorant nos péripéties depuis la première année jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et nous avons pleuré. Je ne sais pas où il a trouvé la force, mais il m'a embrassé sur le ventre, comme s'il...s'il voulait dire à notre enfant qu'il l'aimait. (Elle s'arrêta et réfléchi un petit instant.) En fait, c'est sûrement ce qu'il voulait dire! Puis, il m'a dit de vivre, de rebâtir avec ( elle déglutit) celui qu'il restera...Puis il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus que tout, et qu'ils allaient veillés sur nous, de là-haut. Il parlait au pluriel, comme s'il savait que Ginny viendrait le rejoindre dans peu de temps. Et ensuite, il est mort, en souriant, dans mes bras. Comme si c'était la plus belle façon pour lui de mourir. Et bien moi, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne meure pas...Ou du moins, pas comme ça, pas tout de suite, pas pour moi...pour rien finalement... »  
  
Harry regarda son amie. Elle ne lui avait jamais parut aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment, la figure inondée de larmes. L'aura de grandeur qui émanait de la jeune femme était disparut. Elle était perdue, et même s'il se sentait égaré lui aussi, il savait qu'il ne pouvait la laissé s'écarter plus longtemps. Ron aurait supporter Ginny, qu'elle soit sa sœur ou non, il le devait pour son frère d'esprit.  
  
Et puis, il ne pouvait pas imaginé à quel point elle devait souffrir. S'il avait vu Ginny partir, il serait devenu fou. Il admirait la jeune femme de rester lucide dans les circonstances.  
  
« Je suis lacérée par la douleur, Harry. Il n'y a pas de mots pour qualifié ce que je ressens. C'est indescriptible. J'ai envie de hurler, de hurler jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales se déchirent et que je ne puisse plus jamais reparler de ma vie. J'ai envie de briser ma baguette en deux et de fuir, je ne veux plus être une sorcière. Je ne veux plus avoir ces maudits pouvoirs, je me sens sombré dans les méandres de la vengeance. Je veux voir Bellatrix mourir. Je veux la voir mourir de mes mains. Je ne ressens pas de la haine pour elle, c'est encore plus fort, et comme je ne crois pas qu'il existe un sentiment plus fort que la haine, je devrais bientôt en inventé un puisque je le ressens...Et dans quelques mois, j'enfanterais dans cet état d'esprit. Quel misérable mère je ferais, tu ne trouve pas? Incapable d'avoir pu tenir en vie la seule personne qui l'ait aimé... »  
  
Elle n'était peut-être plus aussi lucide qu'il le pensait, finalement. Ses yeux étaient vides, elle fixait la neige qui tombait de plus en plus doucement sur le sol. Harry ne savait quoi répondre. Que devait-on dire à quelqu'un qui a partagé le dernier soupir de son amant? Que devait-on dire à une Hermione détruite, à une Hermione dévastée par la peine et rongée par les remords?  
  
Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit torturée du garçon.  
  
« Je ne peux te sortir de ta tristesse, tout comme tu ne peux me sortir de la mienne. C'est à toi de te guérir, et je me soignerais. Mais personne n'a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'apaiser ensemble. Je ne comprend pas ta détresse, je ne le comprendrais probablement jamais, mais laisse-moi t'aider. Tu n'as pas le droit de te laisser mourir à petit feu, tu es une battante, tout comme l'était Ginny. »  
  
« Ginny était cent fois plus une meilleure personne que moi. Elle était bonne, elle était douce, elle était charitable, sympathique, attentive aux autres, tout ce que je n'ai jamais su être. »  
  
« Ginny était ce qu'elle était, et tu es ce que tu es. »  
  
« Il reste que Ginny, qui méritait de vivre, est morte. Et que moi, qui ne demandes qu'à mourir, vit. Ce n'est pas juste. »  
  
« Rien n'est juste, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve. »  
  
« Elle me demanderait sûrement de vivre pour elle... »  
  
« Elle te demanderait de vivre la vie qu'elle n'a pu vivre. »  
  
« Ron te le demanderait aussi, j'en suis certaine. »  
  
« Ils vivront à travers nous, tu es d'accord? »  
  
« Comment ne puis-je pas l'être? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas, tu pourrais ressortir qu'il est mort pour rien... »  
  
« Mais je le pense toujours, Harry. Il est mort pour rien. »  
  
« Il n'est pas mort pour rien, Mione. Il est mort pour toi et Merlin seul sait que tu ne représentais pas le néant pour lui. À ses yeux, tu étais le tout, tu étais sa merveille, son trésor, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et puis, il t'a donné un magnifique cadeau, bien que tu n'en ais pas conscience.  
  
« Quel est-il? »  
  
« Son sacrifice...Il agit au même titre que celui de ma mère pour moi. Il te protègera, tant que tu vivras avec une personne partageant son sang. Et je crois que sa descendance s'applique dans ce cas! »  
  
Hermione parvint à sourire à travers ses larmes. Elle se sentait soudainement sereine.  
  
Un long silence s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que la sorcière le brise.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? »  
  
« Oh...Rien de dramatique ou d'émouvant. Elle a dit que le moment était venu, qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle t'aimait, qu'elle aimait sa famille mais qu'elle allait rejoindre Ron là-bas, il n'était pas question pour elle de revenir sur terre en spectre. Elle m'a assuré qu'elle aurait adoré porter mes enfants, mais que cela revenait à une brunette aux yeux miel. (Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit un peu plus) Et tu sais, elle souriait à peu près comme toi, c'était dément! Elle m'a dit d'être heureux, qu'elle le serait aussi, que nous devions nous aider à l'être, toi et moi, et qu'un jour nous serions tous réunis. Elle a enlacé ses doigts dans les miens comme on le faisait si souvent, elle a séché mes larmes avec son pouce et elle a fini par m'embrasser. Puis elle m'a donné ta boucle d'oreille et m'a ordonné de partir. C'est tout, c'est rien, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi découragé de toute ma vie. Ron et elle devraient être avec nous en ce moment, pas là-haut.»  
  
« Ils devraient vivre, mais ils sont morts. Et des putains de mangemorts vivent toujours. Cherchez l'erreur ! »  
  
La tristesse d'Hermione faisait place à une grande colère. Elle sentait sa magie bouillonnée en elle.  
  
Harry aussi sentit que la jeune femme était en proie à une vive fureur, il lui prit donc la main pour la calmée.  
  
Elle s'allongea par terre, entraînant le jeune homme avec elle. Il ouvra ses bras pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre lui, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. La future maman pointa soudainement le ciel noir, dépourvu d'étoiles.  
  
« Regarde, il n'y a aucune étoile, sauf ces deux-là. Ils veillent sur nous d'où ils sont, j'en suis sûre. Ils nous aiment autant que nous les aimons. Jamais ils ne nous laisseront, jamais ils ne nous livreront a nous-mêmes. Ils seront là, imperturbable, indélogeable... »  
  
« Dans notre cœur... »  
  
Harry glissa sa main dans les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione.  
  
« Sans vous j'aurais pu croire que souffrir, c'est de naissance... »  
  
« Sans vous j'aurais pu croire que les livres étaient d'excellents amis... »  
  
Ils se regardèrent puis ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Un sourire planait toujours sur les lèvres d'Hermione quand elle s'endormit...  
  
« Ils ne nous ont pas quittés... »  
  
Harry aussi s'endormit,souriant. Lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils dormirent une nuit sans rêve, sentant que deux autres personnes les enlaçaient aussi.  
  
Fin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! ! Je m'excuse pour les fans de Ron , sachez que je suis une grande fan de lui et que je souhaites pas qu'il meurt mais je me sentais toute tristounette ce soir là et je me suis dit 'Tiens, faisons souffrir Hermione en tuant Ron ! ' C'est pas gentil, je sais !**

**À la prochaine,**

**Vengeresse**


End file.
